Tarık Zengin
"You know what? I'm tired of being kept in the shadows as everyone's personal assistant and maid. I'm done being a lousy sidekick and cleaning super suits, setting up tables, and buying food. If you really want an intern who does what I put up with, hire a professional janitor instead. Don't you see any potential in me? Do you not have even the slightest sliver of hope in me to do something more than wash dirty suits and file papers?" — Tarık, to Rick Dicker Tarık Zengin '(Turkish pronunciation: [ta.ˈɾɯk], ''ta-RUK), also known as '''Masquerade, is a fanon character in the Pixar film The Incredibles ''and its sequel, ''Incredibles 2 ''created by user Chechensichkeria. He is younger brother of Rıdvan Zengin and a Super with the ability to adopt and manipulate the identities (i.e. appearances, mannerisms, abilities) of others. He worked as a former Supers cosplayer for amusement parks before joining the National Supers Agency as an intern — rejected from superhero field work, his abilities were initially deemed as being "ineffective" in combat. Tarık was one of the few Supers who managed to evade Syndrome's Operation Kronos, and in an attempt to enter the hero field, he would steal the identities of other Supers. He is portrayed by Chechen-German model Ibra Cisse. Background Physical Appearance Tarık stands at a height of 5'10" or 1.78 metres and is of Circassian and Turkish descent. He has fair skin, a relatively lanky and lean build. Tarık's dark-brown hair is thick and straight, along with arched eyebrows and brown-coloured eyes. Additionally, he possesses a long face with a strong lower jawline, arched nose, and thin lips. As a twenty-year-old young adult during the Glory Days, Tarık did not have facial hair, but he eventually grows a distinct stubble along his chin and the rims of his face after fifteen years (at age thirty-five). Attire Casual Attire TBA Formal Attire TBA Official Description ''In a world full of superpowered heroes and heroines, being unique shouldn't be much of a challenge. Working for the National Supers Agency — a government organisation dedicated to the management and training of superheroes — presents more of a chore than an honour to twenty-year-old Tarık Zengin. With the ability to adopt the identities of others, ambitious intern Tarık wants nothing more than to fight crime and wear a spandex costume with the NSA's other heroes. Stuck in the basement of the NSA's headquarters cleaning suits and sorting papers, he finds his chance to step into the spotlight by "borrowing" the statuses of a few other Supers... — Tarık's official description Personality "Tarık is just a good kid. In a sense, he's similar to Syndrome when he was still a child. He's bold, has a good heart and benevolent intentions, and just wants to help people, but sometimes, he can be a bit misguided and impulsive when it comes to doing things. Of course, he's a young man who's ambitious and forward-thinking, so being dropped into a repetitive daily cycle is boring for him. Tarık's prone to getting himself into sticky situations and acting rashly if he really wants something." — Chechensichkeria, on Tarık's characterTBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Identity Adoption: Tarık's primary power is the ability to essentially "steal" the identities of other organisms, though this is restricted solely to humans and Supers. If he initiates direct physical contact, he can access the individual personality, traits, mannerisms, appearance, and limited memories (in order to gain the full extent of one's history, he must maintain contact for a longer period of time) of said person. By doing so, Tarık can fully absorb and thus, steal, their being for a definite amount of time —this also includes their physical features, body language, speech patterns, and, if they are a Super, their powers. The person whose identity is taken will be left with Tarık's own as a "substitute" until Tarık himself returns to swap them back. Weaknesses * Personality Absorption: The longer Tarık keeps the identity of another, the more that person's behaviour and personality will manifest in Tarık while as himself. Describing himself as a "sponge", Tarık unwittingly adopts minor aspects and traits of the people he replicates (i.e. the speed at which they speak or their posture), though these are usually insignificant and go undetected given he returns to his own identity quickly. However, if he remains as another for a prolonged amount of time, more prominent and distinct characteristics will also surface and manifest as his own — the most crucial case occurred when Tarık began to exhibit some of Gamma Jack's eugenicist-like and supremacist views on Supers over non-Supers after taking his identity. In some cases, he will also exert random and uncontrollable bursts of the powers of Supers he has stolen from, including Gamma Jack's radiation manipulation, Macroburst's aerokinesis, and Blazestone's pyrokinesis. * Limited Usage: Tarık can only steal one individual's identity at a time. In order to shift to another, he has to return the first person's identity to its rightful owner, regain his own identity as Tarık, and finally steal the second. This process is not sudden, however, as adopting just one identity significantly drains Tarık's energy and strength and leaves his power in a weakened state until it is able to naturally recover over the course of a few days to a week. * Energy Consuming: As stated before, the identity-stealing process is extremely tiring and will strain Tarık's physical body and abilities in a short amount of time. After one use (especially when prolonged), Tarık will not be able to take another identity until his power is given several days to recuperate and replenish itself. History Familial Background Tarık Zengin was born on January 20, 1928, in a small suburb of New Urbem, United States, to immigrant parents Tevfik and Semiha Zengin. He was the second son of the couple after an elder brother, Rıdvan. Early Life TBA The Incredibles TBA Relationships Rıdvan Zengin TBA Rick Dicker TBA Macroburst "Kid, I completely understand what you're going through. Being a sidekick to Everseer wasn't much better either — all I did during my first few months with the Phantasmics was take them to the site of a crime or fetch extra cream for their coffee — but just remember that one day, you'll be free from this. Maybe if you show them what you can really do, they'll see." — Macroburst, to TarıkTBA Gamma Jack "'Hey, Tarmac, go wash my super suit and grab me something to eat, will ya?' It's Tarık, you know that right? 'Yeah, yeah, whatever Doormat. Intern. Just go.'" — Gamma Jack, to TarıkTBA Edna Mode TBA Miscellaneous Playlist TBA Etymology TBA Trivia * Tarık is panromantic and pansexual, though he has a preference for men. Scrapped Concepts * His creator initially intended for Ira to have a more androgynous appearance, though this was scrapped due to it already being used on the canon character Macroburst. * In previous incarnations, Tarık was not going to be the brother of Rıdvan. He was initially a separate character of Abaza, Armenian, or Mountain Jewish descent at different points in development. References Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar Category:Pixar characters Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Disney OCs Category:OCs Category:Adults Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fan OC Category:Supers Category:Adult Characters Category:Characters Category:Sons Category:Boys Category:Humans Category:Human characters Category:Alive Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Caucasian characters Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Circassian characters Category:Circassians Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zengin family Category:Younger Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Pixar Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Chaotic Good characters Category:American characters Category:Americans